Pain of the Nightwing
by octogirl
Summary: Joker can't believe his luck when he captures Nightwing. He has some big, brutal plans for the young hero. Will Nightwing be able to stay strong and unbreakable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So just as a warning, this will get a little graphic. It has some pretty intense torture scenes, so if you're not into that I wouldn't suggest reading this. So, I think**

 **that's all I have to say on this. I hope you all enjoy!**

Bang! Boom! Bam! Explosions were everywhere. Fire surrounded him. The building was collapsing around him. But it all seemed so distant. Sounded so distant. He heard

the shouts of the Justice League, but they were so faint.

Nightwing marveled at how some missions can go so wrong. Like this one for example. One of the huge skyscrapers in Gotham had been set on fire by some unknown

source, trapping a whole bunch of people inside. Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Nightwing had gone to, obviously, save everybody and find out what had started the fire.

Well, that's when the explosions started. Small bombs kept going off in and around the building. It was soon too much for the four, so Batman called in the League. Still,

things kept getting worse, and they haven't gotten better yet.

So, for the abridged version...Skyscraper catches fire. Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Nightwing go to put it out. Things start exploding. Batman calls in rest of League.

And now Nightwing is on the edge of passing out in a collapsing, exploding building.

Simple mission...Almost dead. Funny how things work like that. One moment you're up, beating the odds yet again...Next moment you're trapped under a fallen beam,

ready to pass out.

Dick started coughing up a storm due to all th smoke in the air. ' Well, ' he thought. ' I guess this is the end. The League has no idea that I'm trapped here, and my body feels

absolutely useless. ' He layed ther with his thoughts. Kind of surprised that he was so relaxed while he's about to die. Then he thought, ' wait. I'm Nightwing! Former protege

of Batman! I'm not going down this easy! What am I doing? '

He tried to get out of his hazy, la la land mind, and get into his Nightwing, hero mind. Dick tried to move his arm that wasn't pinned down. It was numb and had fallen asleep,

but it was functional. He tried to lift the beam up just enough for his other arm to get free, which was totally useless at the moment. Even though both arms were now free,

only one was truly functional.

Nightwing tried to push the beam off of him, which proved to be a vain attempt. That's when he realized it was stuck on something. Knowing that he didn't have time to fight

with it to get it unstuck, he started trying to slide out from under it. Dick used his one good arm to push the beam up just enough to get his legs through.

Just as he was trying to stand, another beam fell. Dick dove to the side just in time. He stood up and started running as best he could while the adrenaline was still rushing

through his body. The League was no where to be seen, though the explosions had stopped. ' Did they leave without me? ' Dick thought.

Soon he started feeling light headed again. His legs went numb, and he collapsed. He smelled something. Not smoke. Not burning wood. Was that gas? Oh no.

Nightwing heard footsteps coming up behind him. He tried to crawl away, but the world was going dark, and he couldn't feel most of his body. Then he heard it. The most

terrifying noise in the world. The sound that makes your heart stop, and your stomach churn. The laugh. The laugh that belonged to the cruelest, most psychotic creature

that has ever lived.

Then, he was out.

Nightwing woke up to hear somebody humming in the distance. The tune was unrecognizable, but he didn't relly pay attention to that. He instinctively took a mental scan

of the room he was in. Dull gray walls. Concrete floor. High ceiling. There was, what looked like a medical trolley, over in the corner with some different things on it that Dick

couldn't make out. And there was an operation like table with straps hooked through it. That's when he noticed that, currently, he was hanging from his wrists that were

bound in chains. His toes just scraped the floor, and, now that he had noticed, his shoulders started burning too.

A cool breeeze swept across the room. From where? Dick had no idea, but it gave him chills. Which is when he realized that the top part of his suit had been taken off,

exposing his toned chest and well cut six pack.

A fe minutes after Nightwing had woken up, the humming stopped, and he heard footsteps coming his way. ' Oh boy, ' he thought. He had a very bad feeling about all of this.

The footsteps kept getting louder until HE turned the most wanted. The most feared thing in the world. The clown prince of crime. The Joker.

" Hello bird boy, ' the clown said with his chilling voice. " I'm so glad you could make it. "

Nightwing tried to hide the fear on his face. He's been up against Joker before. Heck! He's been captured by Joker countless times! But still, everytime it was terrifying.

Plus, this was Joker's first time capturing him as Nightwing.

" Just look at you! " Joker started, walking up to the young hero. " All grown up! Off on your own! I gotta hand it to you, when you left Batman. I was impressed! I mean really! "

" What do you want, Joker? " Nightwing said, somehow keeping his voice strong and confident.

" Well, I've had fun in the past with Robin, but now he's been upgraded, and I haven't had a chance to play with that yet. So I have some new toys for the upgraded version. "

Joker pulled over the trolley, which was full of knives, and other different things that made Dick's stomach turn inside out. This was not going to be the normal beat down

with the crowbar. It was going to be alot worse.

 **So there's chapter one. I really hope you all liked it! Please please please review! They are highly appreciated! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I don't really have alot to say for this one so I'm just gonna jump right in. Enjoy!**

" So, " Joker started, with his creepy smile. " What should we start with? "

" How about with you releasing me, and me locking you back up in Arkham where you belong, " Dick replied. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, but there was no harm

in trying.

Joker pretended to think for a moment, and then said, " Nah. I'm not really in the mood for that right now. " He burst out with that heart stopping laugh, and picked up a knife

from the trolley. " Why don't we start with this? "

The psycho clown tauntingly waved the knife in Nightwing's face, then put the tip of it on the left side of his stomach. Joker's smile grew, ( if that was possible), as he drug

the knife across Dick's muscular torso. Blood cascaded down Dick from the deep cut.

The young hero slightly clenched his teeth as Joker continued to give him slow, deep cuts all over his body. It was nothing he couldn't handle. Did it hurt? Yeah. Was it

overwhelming? No. How many times had he been cut? Who really knows?

After the fifth deep slash, Joker decided he was bored. " Well, that was some fun surfacy stuff, don't you think? "

Nightwing gave the deranged clown the best copy of a batglare as he could. " You are a sick creature who belongs on the moon. "

" Sounds fun...Except for that there's no people up there for me to terrorize. So maybe I'll just stay down here. " The clown burst into a hysterical laugh attack. " Anyway,

why don't we go abit deeper, hmm? ".

Without waiting for a responce, Joker stabbed the knife into the front of Nightwing's shoulder. Dick clenched his teeth as the clown started twisting the knife deeper.

He could take this. It's all in the mind right?

Mind or not, that HURT!

Joker started laughing hysterically, again, as he twisted and pushed the knife deeper into the young hero's shoulder. Causing people, especially Robin/Nightwing, pain was

just too much fun! And it had only begun.

Finally the crazed clown pulled the knife out of Dick's shoulder, causing blood to waterfall from the wound. Dick couldn't feel his arm. It had all gone numb. And his shoulder

burned like you know what.

" Say, " Joker said after he stopped laughing. " Why don't we season you up abit? "

Dick's heart skipped a beat. What could Joker mean by ' season you up abit ' ?

Joker put the knife down on the trolley, and grabbed two plastic bags from the bottom rack. Nightwing couldn't see what was in the bags very well from where he was, but

whatever it was it couldn't be good. He could hear Joker open one of the bags, and pull something out. Dick's eyes grew wide, and every organ in his body stopped, (at least

that's what it felt like), when he saw what the clown had grabbed.

Joker held up a slice of a lemon and gave it a small squeeze, letting some of the juice tauntingly squirt out. Nightwing knew exactly where that was going, and tried to prep

himself. ' So this is what Joker means when he says ' season ' I guess, ' he thought.

The clown prince of crime stepped closer to Dick, a huge deranged smile spread across his face. " This might sting a little bit. But nothing that the little birdie can't handle

right? "

Dick's breathing got heavier, though he tried not to show it. Joker put the lemon slice up against the stab wound, and squeezed all the juice out of it. Then, he literally started

stuffing the lemon inside the wound.

Nightwing clenched his teeth as hard as he could, and threw his head back. The pain! Nothing had ever stung this bad in his life! It burned as the juice seeped deeper into

the wound. It was everything he could do not to scream.

" Oh bird boy! " Joker laughed, throwing the smushed lemon slice back on the trolley. " Don't tell me that hurt you too much! We haven't finished seasoning it yet! "

Haven't finished seasoning it yet!? What!?

Dick wanted to throw some kind of insult back at the clown, but his voice was choked out by the pain. Then, to his horror, Joker pulled out of the other bag a small cube of

salt.

' No, ' Dick thought. ' Please. How much are you going to put in me? '

Without hesitation, Joker stuffed the cube right into the wound. Dick's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't breathe. The burning! The stinging! He didn't know how much

more he could take. He no longer had to worry about screaming, because he could barely breathe, let alone scream.

Joker just laughed, and danced around in a circle, clapping and bouncing. " Oh bird boy, you are just too much fun! If only ol' batsy could see you now! "

Batman? Batman! Dick had totally forgotten about Batman! He wondered if Bruce and the rest of the League were looking for him. Did they even know he was missing?

More importantly, had any of them survived the explosions? What had happened to them during that? Were they ok?

WHACK! Dick was nocked out of his thoughts by a hard, sharp pain that coursed through his shoulder. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he received

another strike to the stomach. He looked at the Joker, and saw the psycho clown grinning with a crowbar in hand.

" Sorry kido, " the clown said. " I just couldn't resist! "

Joker started beating Nightwing, mercilessly, with the crowbar, being extra careful to hit his bad shoulder as many times as possible.

Meanwhile, back at Mount Justice Batman was hovered over a computer, typing as fast as he could. The other Leaguers were talking over different things that could've

happened to Nightwing.

They had already searched the entire area that had been blown up, at least five hudred times. Each time coming up empty handed. Where could he be? Batman had his

suspicions, but wasn't ready to admit it yet.

 **So there's chapter two. Please review! I love getting feed back from you guys! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Again, I don't really have much to say, so I'm just going to jump right in. Enjoy!**

Joker continued to lauh and dance in a circle around Nightwing, striking him with the crowbar every two steps. After a while, he was done. The deranged clown stopped

infront of the bloody and battered hero, swinging the crowbar around.

" Ah! This thing just never gets old! " Joker exclaimed.

Dick was gasping for air. Both of his shoulders burned from hanging so long, and the beating just made it a hundred times worse. The shoulder that had been stabbed was

now throbbing, burning, and stinging overwhelmingly. His other cuts were throbbing and bleeding more too, thanks to the beating.

" Well, my little birdie, " Joker continued, putting the crowbar back on the trolley. " As fun as the crowbar is, I got something that I think you will really enjoy. I know I will! "

The crazed clown pulled out a long, brutal looking whip from his trolley. The whip had pieces of glass and lead weaved into it. And as if that wasn't bad enough, it had strands

of fiberglass woven in as well.

" Doesn't it just look like so much fun?! " Joker exclaimed, walking around to behind Nightwing.

Dick had barely caught his breath from the previous beating, when the first lash ripped across his back. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. The second lash

followed barely two seconds after the first. The glass and lead tore through his back, cutting into the muscle, while the fiberglass helped it sting with an unearthly pain.

Dick let out a few grunts through his gasps. He couldn't help it.

The tip of the whip, somehow, snuck between Nightwing's arm and head, catching onto the stab wound, and tearing it more as Joker brought the whip nack. Dick let out a

muffled scream as he threw his head back.

The psycho clown just laughed even louder. He had just been too lucky to be able to catch Nightwing!

After the fiftieth lash, Joker stopped. He walked back to the trolley, and threw the whip onto it.

Dick was fighting to get air into his lungs. Between the pain, and having the wind knocked out of him several times, there was no air left in his lungs. At least that's what it

felt like. His back burned, and stung, and pretty much felt like every type of pain you can think of. He had never felt this much pain in his life!

His back was covered in red. the crimson liquid was waterfalling onto the floor around him, creating a huge puddle. The skin was ripped, and shredded, and torn into a

million pieces. The blood was covering up the horrific sight behind it. Soon, Dick's shoulders couldn't take the stress anymore, so, one at a time, they popped out of place.

His head shot back, once again, as his shoulders began to throb.

" Yikes bird boy! Joker exclaimed. " Instead of snap crackle and pop, you're like rip tear and pop! " The demented clown burst into the biggest, most hysterical laugh attack

of that day.

Nightwing just tried to focus on breathing. Everybody always says that it helps, but it never has. Still, he had no better ideas.

" Well, " the clown continued. " I think you need to be rinsed off. You're looking a little...bloody. "

Joker grabbed a bucket off the side of the trolley, and brought it behind the beaten hero. Dick's eyes widened as Joker slowly poured the liquid over his back. It burned! It

stung! What was this stuff, 'cause it sure as heck wasn't plain water.

" Oh yea, " the evil clown said. " I forgot to tell you what this is. It's really not much. Just plain old salt water, with some freshly squeezed lemon juice. The perfect cleanser! "

Dick groaned in pain as the lemon salt water cascaded down his torn back, clearing some of th blood away. His shoulders were killing him, he could no longer feel his arms

or legs, his stab wound felt like it was being stung by a thousand firey bees, and his back felt like somebody had set it on fire and was throwing tiny needles at it.

" Well, my little bird nrain, " Joker started. " With all these injuries, I think you'll need surgery. Let's move you to the operation table. "

The deranged clown unhooked the chains from Nightwings wrists, letting him drop to the ground with a thud. Dick tried to get up, and take advantage of this moment, but

nothing happened. His limbs were totally numb and useless. All he could do was let Joker pull him over to the table as he made pathetic attempts to get away.

Joker heaved Dick up onto the table, and tied him down with a strap across his waist, ankles, and wrists (palms down). The clown knew that he wouldn't need a whole

bunch of restraints by this point.

" Well, bird boy, " the psycho clown started. It's getting late. We'll have to post pone the operation until tomorrow. However, I do want to make your stay a comfortable as

possible. "

Joker pushed a button on the side of the table, and tiny needles started to come up out of the top, digging into Dick's already torn back. He grimaced as their sharp little tips

pierced his back, causing the lacerations to burn and sting even more.

" Oh I'm sorry, " Joker said with an evil smile. " Did I say comfortable? I really meant uncomfortable. This mouth of mine! Sometimes I can't control it! "

The clown burst out laughing for the hundredth time that day as he walked away. He started humming too. The same tune as before. Not that Dick cared. His mind was

focused on other things.

The walls creaked and squeaked, which Dick hadn't noticed before. Of course, with Joker's laughter, it's kind of hard to hear anything else. The light hanging from the ceiling

swung lazily above the room. There was an eerie, painful, peaceful type of atmosphere around Nightwing. Eerie, because of the squeaking. ( Not to mention Joker's presence

nearby.) Painful, because of the needles in his back, and the burning and throbbing in his shoulders. And peaceful, because he was finally alone, and everything seemed

to be still.

Soon, darkness overtook Dick's mind, and he fell into a restless sleep. Or more of a restless state of unconciousness. Even though he was unconcious, thoughts of what

horrors awited him the next day, flooded his brain. Where was the League? Batman was the best tracker in the world! So where was he? Not that Nightwing wanted to keep

the League from focusing on other things, like saving people...But there was still that human part that cries out for help. Dick was strong, but he wasn't sure how long he

was going to last if this was only the first day.

 **So that's chapter three. Please please please tell me what you guys thought of it! I always love feedback. Thanks everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Just as a heads up this is where it gets a little more graphic and intense. Also, I'm not gonna be adding in all the times Joker starts laughing, so you can add it**

 **in wherever it seems to fit...Or you could just say that he ends up laughing just about the whole time. It's Joker. Just play him as that. So here goes chapter four! Enjoy!**

In Mount Justice, Batman hadn't left the computers. He was determined to find Nightwing. Sure they weren't hero and sidekick anymore, but Bruce still saw him as a son.

Supermancame over, and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. He didn't stop typing.

" We'll find him, " Clark said. " The whole League is not resting until he is brought home. "

Batman ignored him. The truth was, it did comfort him a little bit, but he was still worried sick. What if his presumption was true, and Dick had been captured by the Joker?

Who knows what kind of barbaric terrors the clown could be putting him through?

" Wakey wakey. "

Nightwing slowly blinked his eyes open. He regretted it, though, after he remembered where he was, and realized who's voice that was. All the pain hit him at once, making

him almost scream. Of course. Remember where you are, and you remember the pain too. Great.

" And how is our patient doing this morning? " Joker asked mockingly. " Was the bed comfortable? I do hope it was. "

By this time the deranged clown had made it over to the table, and was messing with some things on the trolley. Dick was silently hoping that Joker would make the needles

go back into the table. Of course he knew that wasn't going to happen...Still, he could hope.

" Say, you look a little cold, " the psycho clown said with a grin. " Why don't we warm you up? "

Joker grabbed a small flamethrower. He turned it on, and the red, orange flame shot out a couple inches.

' Oh boy, ' Dick thought. ' This does not look good. '

The evil clown slowly lowered the flame so that it was hovering over Nightwing's chest. Dick could feel the heat of the fire, and immediately started sweating. Joker let the

tip of the flame touch the young hero's skin, and then kept bringing it lower so that a good sized patch was being burned.

Dick squeezed his eyes shut as the hot, red flames burned each layer of skin one at a time. He'd been burned before, though. This was really nothing new, but it still hurt.

Finally, Joker pulled the fire away from Nightwing's chest, revealing a deep, bloody, scorched patch. The demented clown clapped in excitement at seeing the burn.

" You're still looking a little chilly, " Joker said, turning the flamethrower back on. " I just want to make sure that you're nice and warm. "

The clown placed the flame over the stab wound on Dick's shoulder. The clown prince of crime smiled even bigger as he watched the, already torn, wound burn. Seeing it's

edges turn black, and start to deform through the scorching hot fire was so exhilarating!

Dick's breath caught in his chest. The pain was...was...There's no words to describe it! His whole body tensed as the flames ate away at his wound. The heat of the fire on

his dislocated shoulder didn't feel too good either. Yes, heat usually feels good on those types of injuries, but there's a point when it's too hot, and hurts like hell.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Joker took the flame away, and set the flamethrower back on the trolley.

" Wasn't that fun!? " Joker exclaimed. " Nothing like fire to get the blood pumpin'! " The clown burst into a hysterical laugh attack, which Dick was personally getting tired

of. " Ya know, kiddo, I had a visit with sweet old auntie Lou, and she couldn't stop talking about how nice your wings were. " The lunatic clown was grabbing something off

the trolley, which made Dick get really nervous. " But, as you know, I hate to let people enjoy things. So I thought I might just, well, give one af your wings a little snip. "

Joker held up a sledge hammer.

Dick's heart skipped a beat. ' Please don't tell me he's gonna do what I think he's gonna do, ' Dick thought. ' Please. '

Joker lined the hammer up over Dick's hand, and smiled that creepy, evil smile. " Say goodbye to your hand, bird boy. "

With that, the evil clown raised the hammer, and slammed it down on Dick's hand with a crack. The young hero gasped, and let out a muffled scream. Joker raised the

hammer again, and smashed it down with a crunch. Dick felt his hand shatter inside. The crazed clown raised the hammer one last time, and crushed Nightwing's hand

the rest of the way.

Dick's hand throbbed so hard it felt like it was about to explode. It was covered in blood, and you could see tiny slivers of bone sticking didn't even look like a hand.

" That looks better, " the deranged clown said. " I would do the other one, but I'll save that for next time. "

Dick just laid there, gulping for air, shaking from pain, and crying out for help in his mind. He tried to be strong. He really did. He knew that the League should be focusing

on the people and not him, but still. This was the worst situation he had ever been in. Ever.

" Say, " Joker started. " You're looking a little sleepy. " The deranged clown pretended to think for a moment. Then said, " I know how to wake you up! "

The crazed clown started laughing again, (if he ever stopped), as he flipped a switch on the side of the table. Electricity shot through Nightwing's body, causing him to gasp

out of surprise. He started to writhe in his restraints. This caused the needles to tear up his back even more, and dig deeper into the muscle.

Joker was just laughing uncontrolably. Never before had he seen anyone in so much pain.

" Sing for me my little birdie! " The psycho clown shouted. " Sing! "

' No way! ' Dick thought. ' This demented creep is already getting enough out of me! ' He clenched his teeth as hard as he could, determined not to let out a sound.

Blood spilled over the table as the needles continued to tear the young hero's back apart. Nearly the whole room was now covered in his blood. It was like a scene out of a

horror movie.

Nightwing's back burned. Heck! His whole body burned! And stung! And throbbed! It just hurt like hell!

Finally, after an eternity of pure, agonizing, paralyzing pain, Joker turned the electricity off.

" Oh dear, " the evil clown said. " It appears that our bird is breaking! Could it be? Have we put him through so much that he can't take it anymore? "

" I'm not broken yet, " Dick said, though his voice was barely loud enough to hear.

" Well then, we'll just have to fix that won't we? "

 **So there's chapter four. Pleeeeease review! I love feedback! It is highly appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey **guys! Not much to say on this one, so we'll just get going. I hope you like it!**

Batman hadn't slept at all, or even moved from the computers. He had convinced to keep up on the normal robberies, fires, that kind of stuff, but he wasn't moving. Of course

everybody was still searching for the young hero.

Suddenly he heard a beep come from one of the computers. Bruce rushed over and spotted a little red dot on the grid. His expression on the outside stayed the same, but on

the inside he was nearly jumping with excitement.

" Batman to Justice Leaue, " Bruce said through his com. " I've found him. Meet me at the zeta tubes. "

Joker walked up to the table from one of the far walls. " Well, I just turned one of your trackers on for ol' batsy to come find you, " he said, pulling the trolley to the other side of

the table. " But it will take him some time to get here, sooo we have time for one last thing. "

' Oh no, ' Dick thought. He watched in horror as Joker grabbed a long nail, and the hammer off the trolley.

" Now I know that I said I would wait until next time to mess with your other hand, " the psycho clown started. " But that just meant I was going to wait on destroying it. As long

as you don't move I can get this through without causing too much damage. Deal? "

' Too much damage! ' Dick thought. ' He's gonna put a freaking nail through my hand! And he doesn't consider that too much damage!? ' He couldn't speak. He was too horror

stricken, and even kind of shocked. Yeah, this was a psycho nut case, but Dick never thought that the clown would do something like this. ' Stupid, ' Dick thought to himself.

' This clown is a lunatic wack job. Of course he would do something like this! '

Nightwing felt Joker undo the strap around his wrist, flip his hand over so that it was palm up, and strap it back down. Dick tried to pull his hand away, but he was too weak

and Joker was too strong. Boy did he hate that thought!

The demented clown placed the cool tip of the nail in the center of Nightwing's palm. Dick's breathing got heavier as Joker lined the hammer up with the nail.

' Stay strong, ' Dick told himself. ' Batman's on his way. Just stay strong. '

BAM!

Pain coursed through Dick's hand, and shot up through his arm, into his shoulder, through his neck, and burst in his head.

Bam!

Another bolt of pain shot through.

BAM!

And another.

BAM!

Dick waited for another blow to come, but it didn't. He opened his eyes, which had been squeezed shut, and slowly let out the shaky breath he had been holding. His whole

body was shaking, which didn't help with the needles in his back. He slowly turned his head to see a limp, bloody mess that was nailed to the table. ( Joker must have

pounded hard to get the nail through the table, or that was just a weak spot. Who really knows...or cares? ) For a moment, Dick didn't even think that that was his hand.

Unfortunately, though, it was. He could feel it throbbing like his heart had been sent to his hand. He could feel the dull, sharp mixture of pain coursing through it.

Dick had been so focused on his hand, that he didn't even realize Joker taking off his gloves, and replacing them with clean ones. " Well my little birdie, it's been fun playing

with you. But sadly all good things must come to an end. I look forward to next time, though! "

Dick barely understood what the clown was saying. He was feeling lightheaded, and light spots were dancing before his eyes. He felt like he was going to throw up, except

for that he had nothing in his stomach.

" Fine then, " Joker complained mockingly. " Be quiet. I'll get you to sing next time. Now I know what kinds of things it takes to break the birdie! " Joker errupted into another

hysterical laugh attack. " Tell ol' batsy hi for me! " The deranged clown shouted as he left.

A few minutes later Dick heard something. Was it Joker coming back? Was it hallucinations? He was fading pretty fast. Especially with how much blood he had lost. He was

surprised he hadn't passed out earlier. The last thing he heard were footsteps. Hevy footsteps. It sounded like running. Was it...But before he could finish hids thought,

darkness surrounded him.

The Justice League was running, ( or flying ), as fast as they could, with Batman in the lead. They turned a corner, and stopped cold. Had they just stepped into a horror

movie? Blood, fresh and old, was covering the floor, with a little on the walls. A chain was hanging from the ceiling, and a squeaky light was lazily swinging around. But

right underneath that light was the true horror. A young man, covered in blood and sweat, was laying strapped down on a table. To Bruce, that young man was the little

twelve year old who wouldn't stop admiring himself as the first ever Robin, in the mirror. Next to him was a medical trolley that had bloody devices strewn across it.

Blood was everywhere. Nightwing's blood. Dick's blood!

Horror stricken as he was, Bruce rushed over to the young hero, and immediately started to undo the straps. ' I'm sorry Dick, ' he thought. The rest of the League was right

by his side, undoing the straps as well.

" Holy **** , " Green Arrow said under his breath.

Bruce, not wanting to know and wanting to know at the same time, looked over where Green Arrow was. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Dick's hand, a bloody, limp,

deformed mess on the table.

" Oh my gosh! " Wonder Woman gasped.

Bruce looked over where Wonder Woman was, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Dick's hand, literally, nailed to the table.

" We need to get that out, " Green Lantern said.

" No, " Batman replied. " We may end up injuring him even more if we do it. "

" Batman, " Superman said. " There are tiny needles going into his back from the table. If we lift him, he'll definitely bleed out before we get him to a hospital. "

" Alright, " Batman replied calmly, though he had plenty of words for the Joker. " Can you lift it? "

Clark nodded, and ripped the top of the table off. He flew out, fast but cautiously, and the others followed.

They reached the hospital, and nearly took out the door. Thankfully the table top wasn't super huge, but it still just barely fit. The nurse, without any questions, led Superman

into the operating room.

He came back out a few moments later to find the League standing in an anxious huddle, and Batman giving the floor a hard batglare that Clark thought might cause the earth

to collapse.

" They are starting surgery right away, " Clark informed.

" Do they tink he's going to make it? " Black Canary asked.

" I don't know. He's already lost alot of blood. It would be a miracle. "

 **So that's chapter four. I hope you liked it! Reviews are still highly appreciated, and feedback is always very helpful! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! This is the final chapter. I really hope you all have liked it! I apologize if I get some of the medical stuff wrong, so just bear with me. However, I would love**

 **to know what I got wrong, for future stories. As always, enjoy!**

The Justice League sat in the waiting room for hours. It felt like an eternity. The tension in the room was so thick, you could hardly breathe.

Black Canary was leaning against Green Arrow, quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Aquaman, Green Lantern, and Flash were standing against a wall, speechless. Superman

was holding Wonder Woman in his arms as tears rolled down her tear stained cheeks. And Batman, pacing as usual, was just hoping, praying, that Dick would live. His son.

His beloved, adopted son.

Finally, a nurse came out. The League, Batman in the lead of course, rushed up to her before she even had a chance to fully walk into the waiting room. She was slightly

startled at first, but quickly composed herself.

" Now I know what your first question is, " she said. " And the answer is yes, he will live. It was a close call, and he lost alot of blood, but he pulled through. He just came out

of surgery, so he is still under the influence of the drugs. We would like to give him some time before any visitations. "

" How about his hands? " Bruce asked, trying to keep the desperation and anxiety out of his voice. " Were they repairable? "

" Well his left hand, " ( the one with the nail ), " was repairable. Somehow the nail missed the bones, and the tendons were just stretched a little. It could have been alot

worse... "

" Alot worse! " Bruce nearly screamed. " That lunatic put a nail through his hand! "

But before he could finish, Clark put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce calmed down slightly, but was still shaking.

The outburst didn't seem to phase the nurse. She just kept going. " Yes, I am well aware of that, but it could have been alot worse. As for his right...It is possible to save it.

We put it back together as best we could, however it won't be the same. He will have terrible arthritis, and it will probably be alot stiffer, but he can help that with physical

therapy. Same with his shoulders. We put them back into place, but alot of pt will be needed. "

" How much damage was done to his back? " Wonder Woman asked.

" Well, he took a pretty hard flogging, so... "

" Flogging?! " Bruce interrupted. " He was flogged?! "

" I'm afraid so. The needles on the table certainly didn't help either. However, his back will heal. It will definitely take some time, but he will recover." After a short pause she

said, " we'll come back, and get you when he's awake. "

" Can I go back now? " Bruce asked.

The nurse smiled, and held the door open for him. The rest of the League went back to the waiting area.

The nurse led Bruce through a long hallway, turned a corner, and opened a door on the left. Bruce walked in, and herd the nurse softly close the door behind him.

What he saw in that room crushed him on the inside. His son, wrapped in bandages from head to toe, bruised, battered, and beat. But somehow, Bruce could see that he

wasn't broken. The young hero hadn't given up.

Bruce took a seat next to Dick. Why hadn't he been able to find him sooner? He's Batman! And he coulsn't find his own son before it came to this!

" I'm sorry Dick, " Bruce whispered. " I should have found you sooner. Before all of this. I'm so sorry. I have failed you...onc again. "

" You haven't failed, " a weak, faint voice said.

Bruce snapped his head up to se Dick looking at him. The young hero tried to smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace.

" Dick, " Bruce said, trying to wipe the emotion out of his voice. " How are you feeling? "

" Like crap...but I'll survive. "

Bruce breathed a sigh of relief. At least he still had his sense of humor.

" You've never failed, " Dick said, surprising Bruce.

" Yes I have, " Bruce replied. " In every way. As a mentor, role model...dad. I couldn't ven save you from this. " He lowered his head, and tried to conceal the saddness that

washed over his face.

Before Dick could reply, the door opened, and the League came in.

" Oh thank God you're ok, " Wonder Woman said under her breath, rushing over to Dick's side.

" I don't mean to be so straightforward, " Oliver started. " But you look like hell. "

Dick chuckled abit, which sent pain shooting through his head. It helt so good to see the League around him. He was embarrassed to admit it, but it was true, he wanted to

feel safe. And now he did feel safe.

After some time of talking, asking and answering questions, and cursing the Joker at least fifty million times, the League left to give Dick some time to rest. Bruce stayed

with him, of course. So they decided to finish their previous conversation. Or it was more of Dick who decided to continue.

" You were an awesome mentor, " Dick said. " A mostly good role model. You saved me before Joker killed me. And as far as dad goes...I couldn't ask for a better one. That

doesn't sound like a failure to me. "

Bruce half smiled. How was he so blessed to have this kid in his life?

" I am very proud of you, " Bruce said, looking back up at Dick. " You stayed strong. And you didn't give up. That is a major accomplishment. "

Dick smiled. Bruce had never been this open with him. He knew why, but it was nice to actually talk. For real talk.

The two sat in silence for a little bit. Then Bruce said, " I should go. You get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow. " Bruce stood up, gave Dick a light tap on the shoulder, and left.

Every day after that, Bruce came to the hospital, and sat with Dick. The Justice League would make frequent visits as well.

Dick healed faster than everyone had expected. He did a ton of physical therapy, and started doing light workouts as soon as he could. Before anyone knew it, Nightwing

was up and functional again. Back on patrol, saving people.

Of course Batman's number one priority was find Joker, and lock him up. ( Not that the clown ever stayed locked up, but since Batman wouldn't kill him, there's really

nothing better to do with him.)

So now, the Justice League was back as a whole, ( sure Nightwing isn't part of the League, but he's still family to them ), kicking some major butt, and making the world a

safer place.

 **So there's the last chaper. I really hope you liked it! Please please please review, and tell me what you thought of it, and the whole story! Thank you all sooo much!**


End file.
